


Can we call you 'mom'?

by frineko



Category: Akatsuki no Yona, Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frineko/pseuds/frineko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoon just moved to his new apartment with Ik-Soo and meets children that are going to change his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wooooo, my first (published) fanfic. I've been wanting to write this one for a while and I did it :D  
> I just liked the idea of an AU where everyone in the Happy Hungry Bunch were children and Yoon would take care of them, so this happened.   
> I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes, please let me know if you spot one :>  
> And without further ado, the first chapter,

Yoon sighed as he put away a small box next to his new bed and then let himself fall on it. It wasn't his first time moving but he could never get used to it, but this time, he had a good feeling about it. He rose up and walked into the kitchen where Ik-Soo was preparing dinner. Ik-Soo wasn't such a good cook so Yoon had to make every meal of the day, but Yoon let him do the dinner sometimes. With a little help of course.

"I'm going out for a walk" he said, walking past Ik-soo and headed for the door.   
"Food's almost ready" Ik-Soo replied, looking at Yoon as he put on his shoes.

"I won't be gone for long" Yoon said and waved him as he walked out the door.

Yoon breathed in the warm spring evening and started walking, taking in the new scenery before him. He had been with Ik-soo since he was a child and Ik-soo's job required him to move from time to time, it seemed like he had found a new job here in the local church. Being a priest and helping others voluntarily didn't pay much but Ik-Soo said it was worth it, "soothing for the heart" as he always said. Yoon wouldn't have complained if he would find a job that paid more, so he wouldn't have to always look out for discounts at the local supermarket and other stores, but he learned to cope with it. His thoughts drifted to what would have happened to him if Ik-Soo hadn't picked him off the streets and let him stay with him. He quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of his head as he spotted a park.

The park wasn't really big, but there were swings, a seesaw and a slide for children and benches that watched over the playground. There wasn't anyone there so Yoon took a seat and closed his eyes. He loved this time of the day, when it was not too cold and not too hot, and he laid down on the bench, that was actually comfortable, as comfortable as wood benches go. 

'Note to come here again' he thought to himself.  
After a few moments of silence, he heard rustling in the bushes behind him and his eyes flew open.   
'Probably just a cat' he tried to tell himself but froze when he saw something stick out of the bush. Yoon climbed over the bench and bent down to take the thing he saw up.   
"A hoodie?" he wasn't exactly sure what to do with it now, take it to the nearest police station? Just leave it there? His thoughts were interrupted by more rustling and he began to grow scared. He gathered the courage to check the bush, hoping it was just a cat. He looked around and found a way around the bush and walked that way.

'Please be a cat, please be a cat, please be a cat' he chanted

And instead of a cat, he found two children lying on the ground. Yoon started freaking out and rushed to them and tried shaking the boy, he instantly woke up and looked very confused and scared, but the first thing he did was to block Yoon's way to the girl. Yoon threw his hands up in the air and said,

"I'm not going to hurt you" 

The boy just stared at him.

"Who are you?"

"That's none of your business"

Yoon quickly decided that this was the most rude child he had ever met, but put that aside and glanced at the girl behind the boy.   
And as if on cue, the girl woke up and started rubbing her eyes, and muttered

"Hak, who's that?"

Before the boy could speak, Yoon replied  
"I'm Yoon, I'm here to help you"

"Oh, thank you very much" she said, as if she was still half-asleep.

"Don't listen to him, he's probably going to bring us back home!"

With that comment, the girl flinched and grabbed the, assumingly , older boy's shirt. 

"I'm not gonna do that, you just seem to need help" Yoon said quickly and after a few glances between the children, their stomachs started growling in sync. 

"You could have dinner at my place" 

as soon as Yoon said 'dinner' the children's eyes shot open, and he took that as a yes.

Yoon stood up and motioned them to follow him. Hesitently, they started walking after him.

He walked slowly so they could keep up and when they came to the door to his apartment, he realized he forgot his keys and that he had to explain to Ik-Soo what happened. Yoon sighed and knocked on the door and only had to wait a few seconds until Ik-Soo opened the door and started telling him he shouldv'e been home sooner and what he was doing. After that, he looked behind him and saw the children. Ik-Soo was trying to figure what was going on and Yoon just said that they were sleeping in the park and looked like they needed a place to stay. Ik-Soo nodded and got out of the way so they could enter. They walked straight to the kitchen and Ik-Soo got two extra chairs, not really expecting visitors this soon. They had all been very quiet until they sat down at the table, as Ik-Soo got the food and put it on the table. 

"So what were you doing in the park?" Ik-Soo asked with his brightest smile as he watched the two children gulp their food down.   
The girl, with her mouth full, said 

"We were running away, I don't really know why but Hak said we can't be there anymore. Oh," she said and pointed at the boy   
"this is Hak."  
The boy stayed silent the whole time and Ik-Soo didn't want to push the subject any further right now, but asked the girl another question,

"What's your name, then?"

The girl swallowed the bite she had just taken of the bread and said with a bright smile,

"I'm Yona!"


	2. Chapter 2

Yoon wasn't exactly sure what to do with two kids in his apartment, he would have contacted the police a long time ago, but he saw that they looked scared when talking about the subject of their home. And he couldn't leave them at the park either. He thought about this while Ik-soo was entertaining the kids by telling stories of their travels to the kids. 

Even the dark-haired boy who had been on edge since they got here was listening with interest. 

The storytelling was interrupted when the little red head, who had up to now been listening to Ik-Soo talking about his travels in Italy, yawned. Yoon and Ik-Soo exchanged glances. 

"Do you want to sleep here?"

Yoon offered, used to letting people that needed help stay over at their place, as Ik-Soo was a priest and took part in helping people that needed help. The little girl who couldn't be older than six or seven years old, Yoon noted, happily said 'yes' even before the dark haired boy- Hak, if Yoon was not mistaken, could object. He was going to take back Yona's answer for them, but stopped because Yona started tugging at his dirty shirt.

"C'mon, we're gonna go sleep"

Cutting Hak off for the second time, Yoon yelled at them,

"You are NOT going to sleep in those clothes, and there's no way I'm going to make you sleep in the nude"

The kids looked down on their clothes and saw mud splattered on some places of their shirts and everywhere on their pants. Yoon pushed them into the bathroom, leaving Ik-Soo alone in the kitchen, and turned on the faucet of the bathtub. He pointed at the shower and told them to wash off the mud before going in the tub, and Yona happily did that. Yona went to shower first, and Hak after she was done. 

After the tub was almost full and the kids were free from the mud, it was time for the bath. Yoon had decided to let them have a bubble bath, thinking it'd make them happy (He thought if Ik-Soo enjoyed bubble baths, kids must too).   
He stepped outside when the kids were in the tub and playing with (Ik-Soo's) rubber ducks. He told them to let him know when they've had enough as he fled back to the kitchen. He still kept the door open to be able to hear them and slid into the chair next to Ik-Soo at the kitchen table who was doing yesterday's crossword puzzle. 

"I have a feeling these two are going to turn our lives upside down." 

Ik-Soo said, eyes still glued to the paper in front of him.

"In a good or a bad way?" 

Yoon asked curiously, Ik-Soo's predictions were almost always right.

"Who knows" 

Ik-Soo smiled to himself and broke eye contact with the crossword to meet Yoon's gaze.

Yoon stared at him back for a while, then stood up to prepare extra mattresses, getting sheets, blankets, pillows and putting them down next to his and Ik-Soo's bed; Small apartment meant sharing a bed. Just when he was done and about to sit back down, he heard Yona.

"Excuse meee! Mister!"

Yoon laughed to himself and walked to the bathroom where Yona and Hak were still in the tub.

"My name's Yoon" he said as he got two towels for them and put them on the toilet seat. 

"That sounds kinda like my name" Yona said cheerily.

Yoon smiled at her and said   
"I'll trust you both to get out off the tub and dry off by yourselves"

"Okay" 

they said in unison as Yoon walked out. 

Yona started climbing out of the tub. Hak stayed in the tub for a little longer, looking away, to let Yona wipe herself and go out of the room, then he lazily stood up and got out. He walked back to the kitchen with the towel around his waist and there he saw a pile of clothes on the table.

Ik-Soo had already chosen a set of clothes for them both. Yona stood there, with a big smile plastered on her face, in a pink long sleeved shirt with a flower print on it and a red skirt that reached down to her knees. Yoon and Ik-Soo stood beside her and complimenting her, making her smile even bigger. Yoon noticed Hak when he walked closer to them and gave him his set of clothes. Yoon pointed to the bedroom and told him to change there. 

After a minute or a half, Hak walked out in black pants and a dark blue shirt.

"Oh, it fits you!" Ik-Soo said, stating the obvious, and made Hak who had barely made any expressions so far, blushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super super super short chapter because I forgot to take notes how I was going to pull this fic off and I literally forgot it ahaha,,,,


End file.
